goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate: The Movie/Crew
Here's the crew for GoAnimate: The Movie. Primary *'Producer/Director:' Brian Sharp *'Screenplay:' Rigge Diamond, Brian Sharp, Victor Tartavosky *'Story:' Brian Sharp, Catherine Woard *'Executive Producer:' Eric Nagler *'Animation Directors:' David Conrader, Alvin Hung, Brian Sharp *'Art Directors:' Simon Cruise, Lawrence Cush *'Editor:' Caleb Elbourn *'Music:' Daniel Hoffler, Alvin Hung *'Executive Music Producer:' Juan Arguelles *'Production Manager:' Julie Mainson *'Story Editor:' Caleb Elbourn *'Associate Producer:' Ramsey Naito Casting *'Casting:' Caleb Elbourn, Brian Sharp *'Additional Casting:' Alvin Hung, Tom Meurer Storyboard *'Production Storyboard Artists:' Alvin Hung, Joey Martrer, Erik C. Wiese, Catherine Woard *'Storyboard Revisionists:' Phillip Crevas, Lawrence Cush, Greg Tierman Design *'Character Designers:' Sherm Cohen, David Conrader, Victor Tartavosky, Lamont Wayne *'Conceptual Character Designers:' Doug Allen, Tim Bjorkland, Craig Kellman, Bobby London, Joe Suko *'Background Designers:' Lawrence Cush, Kenny Pittenger *'Prop Designers:' Caleb Elbourn, Lamont Wayne Layout *'Layout Supervisor:' Mark Chaleno *'Layout Artists:' Casey Alexander, David Conrader, Caleb Elbourn, Karen Hamrock *'Layout Revisionist:' Josh Prettersen Animation *'Animation Timing Directors:' Jeff Cervats, Dennis Hartphone *'Animatic Assembly Supervisor:' Kaumi Tauke *'Animation Software Programmer:' Lamont Wayne *'Animation Supervisor:' Frank Molieri *'Overseas Animation Supervisor:' Scott Mansz *'Animators:' Caleb Elbourn, Michael Roth *'Effects Animator:' Brian Sharp *'Clean-Up Supervisor:' David Mendels *'Lead Key Clean-Up:' Jonathan Gay, Michele Secilia *'Clean-Up Animators:' Aidan Flynn, Yoon Sook Nam, Phillip Sung *'Background Painters:' Peter Bennet, Andy Clark, Lawrence Cush, Wesley Paguid *'Digital Background Artist:' Robert Urwiler *'Color Modelist:' Jine Patt Heming *'Checker/Translator:' Misoon Kim *'Additional Animation:' Mac Guff Lagine (uncredited) Macromedia Crew *'Chief Executive:' Stephen A. Elop *'Executive Vice Presidents:' Kevin Lynch, Betsey Nelson *'General Managers:' Don Hunt, David Mendels, Les Schmidt *'Senior Vice Presidents:' Tom Hale, Don Hunt, Les Schmidt *'General Manager of Mobile and Devices:' Alan S. Ramadan *'Chief Technology Officer:' Jonathan Gay *'Customer Care/Chief Information Officer:' Robert Urwiler *'Senior Vice President of Global Marketing:' Penny Wilson *'Senior Vice President, Human Resources:' Ray Martinelli Production *'Supervising Production Coordinator:' T. Aszur Hill *'Editorial Coordinator:' Leslie Barker *'Layout/Art Direction Coordinator:' Mike Bodkin *'Production Coordinator:' Meredith Layne *'Background/Animation Coordinator:' Louis Moulinet *'Outsourcing Coordinator:' Mary Bills *'Casting/Recording Supervisor:' Jennie Monica *'Assistant Production Coordinator:' Peter Busch *'Assistant Layout Coordinator:' Joseph A. Giardina *'Assistant to Caleb Elbourn:' Gabrielle A. Thomas *'Assistants to Alvin Hung:' Danielle L. Vaughn, Niki Williams *'Assistant to Brian Sharp:' Danniel A. Johnson Post-Production *'1st Assistant Editor:' Rich Dietl *'2nd Assistant Editor:' Robert Hedland *'Production Auditor:' Freddie Roffery *'Assistant Auditor:' Dana Michaelsen Sound *'Supervising Sound Editor:' Caleb Elbourn *'Supervising Sound Designer:' Jeff Hutchins *'Sound Effects Editors:' Caleb Elbourn, Eric Freeman, Marc Mailand, Thomas Syslo *'Dialogue Editors:' Matthew Brown, Tony Ostyn *'Foley Editors:' Roy Braverman, Brian Mars, Scott Tinsley *'Assistant Sound Editor:' Daisuke Sawa *'Foley Artists:' Robin Harlan, Sarah Monat *'Foley Mixer:' Randy K. Singer *'Digital Sound Editing:' Hacienda Post *'Re-Recording Mixers:' Caleb Elbourn, Michael Keller *'Additional Mixing:' Doug Andorka, Robert J. Borquez, C.A.S., Eric Freeman *'Production Dialogue Recording Engineers:' Mark Howlett, Carlos Sotolongo *'Dolby Sound Consultant:' Jim Wright Music *'Music Orchestrator/Mixer:' Daniel Hoffler *'MIDI Programmer:' Kevin Kliesch *'Orchestra Leading:' Fruity Loops Studios *'Orchestra Contractor:' Andy Brown *'Recorder/Mixer:' Peter Cobbin *'Music Preparation:' Global Music Service *'Music Editors:' Caleb Elbourn, Jay B. Richardson *'Music Consultant:' Tom Rothrock Technicolor Digital Imaging *'Digital Film Colorist:' Trent Johnson *'Digital Intermediate Producers:' Carrie Holecek, Chris Holt *'Vice President of Color Imaging R&D:' Joshua Pines *'Imaging Supervisor:' Chris Kutcka *'Title Sequence Composite:' Trey Freeman *'Digital Opticals:' Ron Barr Soundtrack *'Album Available from:' Warner Sunset Records ''GoAnimate Jingle'' *'Writer:' Brian Sharp *'Performer:' The Animation Master ''You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler'' *'Writer/Performer:' Caleb Elbourn ''The Chewing Gum Song'' *'Writer:' Caleb Elbourn, Brian Sharp *'Performer:' Billy Crystal ''The Alligator King'' *'Writer:' Donald Hadley *'Performer:' Bud Luckey *'Courtesy of Sesame Workshop' ''Here's the Mail'' *'Writers:' Nick Balaban, Jeff Moss, Michael Rubin *'Performer:' Steven Burns *'Courtesy of Nickelodeon' ''The Little Miss Show Theme'' *'Writers:' John Alderton, Pauline Collins *'Performer:' Pauline Collins *'Courtesy of Roger Hargreaves and Flicks Films' ''Flying Circus Theme (Liberty Bell) *'Writer/Performer:' John Philip Sousa *'Courtesy of Monty Python''' ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *'Writer:' Johnny Marks *'Performer:' Burl Ives ''Relight My Fire'' *'Writer:' Dan Hartman *'Performer:' Café Society ''Take a Look! Reading Rainbow's in the Book! *'Writers:' Steve Horelick, Dennis Neil Kleinman, Janet Weir *'Performer:' Chaka Khan ''Smell Isn't Everything *'Writer/Performer:' Sinkhole *'Courtesy of Tribe of Noise' ''Pythagora Switch'' *'Writer/Performer:' Hidya Mokowaki ''GoAnimate Theme Song'' *'Writer:' Brian Sharp *'Performer:' Thomas Sharp Other *'The Producers Wish to Thank:' Caleb Elbourn, Alvin Hung, Lamont Wayne, Penny Wilson, Catherine Woard *'Production Babies:' Aiden, Christian, Connor, Coravan, Eddie, James, Jamie, Jeffrey, Joanna, Jonathan, Joshua, Leonard, Michelle, Quentin *''Mr. Bill'' footage courtesy of Walter Williams *'Walmart and Target names used with permission' *'Prints:' Deluxe *'Sponsors:' Kodak Motion Picture Film, DTS, Dolby Digital, IATSE, Motion Picture Association of America *'Distributor:' Twentieth Century Fox *'This film has been dedicated to:' Johnny Sharp, Elton John, Annie Berklinoch, Chuck Jones Category:Go!Animate The Movie Category:Credits page